Terry
The names Terry deal with it. Introduction Terry is a 20 year old girl that has little memory of her past. She is able to use any tool to build something making her a shipwright. She enjoys building different things and doesn't seem to mind not remembering her past. However in a way it troubles her that she doesn't remember. Terry doesn't let others see that though. Appearance Terry while not building things is in a simple plan dress that is mostly blue gray or silver. However when she is either in the forest training or building she wears boys clothes and a hat to keep her hair out of her face. She is somewhat skinny and a bit tall. She also has a few pairs of fingerless gloves that she keeps handy, The reason for this is due to liking the feeling of having something on her hands. Personality It is unsure how Terry acted before she lost her memory, However for the most part Terry is a somewhat shy girl, However that doesn't mean she won't state her mind when she feels like it. Other thing is she doesn't like not knowing who she was before waking up on Unknown Island. Though she knows she can't change it she does get upset when someone tries to push her to remember. Another thing about Terry that may seem odd is she can use any tool to build things without so much as thinking about it. When asked by the older shipwright she said it felt right. Terry also dislikes bullies towards people or animals and will defend said victims without so much as blinking. There is also the fact Terry will introduce herself and seem cold about it. However it's really her just having a laugh. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Terry seems to be curse if she tries to use a sword. She ends up harming herself without even trying. Marksmanship Like with a sword Terry also seems to be curse when trying to use a gun. She has yet to not harm herself with it. Hand to Hand Combat Terry is more in tune with nature using hand to hand fighting. Though not the strongest she is able to use a two piece staff when either apart or together makes her a terrifying foe. Most tend to underestimate her until they find themselves on the ground due to that. Physical Strength Terry to most seems to be a normal girl, However she is not, when she feels the need to or when she is out building her latest project she can be seen lifting a board that is twice her size with little to no effort. Like with using tools she stated she didn't know how she was so strong but it just felt right. Agility Terry seems slow when walking or running at times. However when shes in her building mood she can build something that would take a day in under an hour (not as fast as Franky when he built the bridge) She doesn't seem to mind not being very fast but knows she can change that if she is needed to. Endurance It is unknown how much damage Terry can take due to a building collapsing under her and her getting out from under it without looking like it hurt much. However at the same time when she is going through 'that time' she tends to be curled into a ball and whimpers. It's safe to say that it depends on what kind of pain she is in Weapons A two piece staff Terry made herself that she can take apart and put together, It is light blue and it has red stripes that go crossways. It almost looks like flames when it spins. It is called Flaming Dragon. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Unknown Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Unknown Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Wasn't born with it. Relationships Crew Family Terry isn't for sure what happened to her family. However the old Shipwright that found/took her in, she sees him as an adopt uncle. Allies/ Friends Enemies Those who decide to destory what Terry builds. Other History Most of Terry's past before being found on the beach of Unknown island is lost. Due to Terry having memory lost. She remembered her name and how old she was. However that was it. She has yet to regain where she came from and how she landed on the beach of Unknown Island. How Terry landed n Unknown island, is Unknown. However an old Shipwright was taking a walk along the beach and came across her passed out and injured. Seeing no one and only what looked to be a broken create he took Terry to his home. After a doctor looked/took care of her injures he then left though not before suggesting the old shipwright to let the marines know about the girl. After telling the doc no the doc left. Two weeks later Terry woke up and the old shipwright wasn't to worried that she only knew her first name and her age which happened to be 13, After she was cleared by the doc, The old shipwright decide she needed to learn how to fight so she could protect herself. Taking her to the forest area they started to train however the old shipwright found out a few days later that Terry was abe to use any tool. When asked she said it felt right. After that old man shipwright decide to teach her everything about being a shipwright so that one day she'd be able to leave the island to find out who she is/was. By the time Terry is 19 she built different things that was sold to those that traveled to Unknown. She didn't all that kind selling the little bird like houses, In a way she was happy to bring people to the island. Terry Did split the money, She kept some and the rest went to either the old shipwright or to different people on the island. Terry also helped fix the houses and different buildings on Unknown so they wouldn't fall apart. Character Design Needed a Shipwright for the Fire pirates, Also wanted a character that had little memory so here's Terry. Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes I don't see what the big deal is about those Roronoa's and that girl. Also what gave you the idea i was related to her. I can't for the life of me use a sword and if you haven't notice my hair is not moss head. So get lost before i show you just what i think of that stupid. (to a traveler that seen her use Flaming Dragon) YOU BASTARD!! Do you know how much time i spent working on that. You best run for your life before i end it! (to anyone that destorys what she built) Ok and why do i care what you think on how i dress? I don't have to listen a moron that thinks she knows it all. (to a traveler questioning her choice of clothing) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Flaming Dragon External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Caring16